Reaching You
by Ren-sama23
Summary: Kyoya turned down Tsuna's confession and the brunette disappeared from school the next day. What will the skylark do to find him, especially when he learned that there's a far more serious reason for the brunette's sudden action? Yaoi. 1827.
1. Chapter 1

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**This is a two-shot fict. Please enjoy!**

**Warning: Yaoi, slight OOCness, grammar.**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

He had always known that the little omnivore had a thing for him. _No, it wasn't just a thing for him. _It was actually _that_ kind of thing. And it irked him to no end. _Wasn't it enough that the omnivore almost always caused trouble in Namimori and even had to drag him to many of their annoying brawls? _Did _he_ really have to annoy him, Kyoya HIbari a.k.a. Hibari, also known as the President of the Disciplinary Committee, with those annoying lovestruck eyes every time their gaze met?

"Tch." He still carried his annoyance up until now. He was already inside his office in the Reception Room and was currently looking at some of Kusakabe's reports. From an outsider's point of view, it would look like Kyoya was seriously looking at the reports that his subordinate brought him, but on the inside, he had not even read a single line from the reports. His mind was still reeling, still playing the scene that had occurred just a few while ago.

…..

It was past lunch when he went back to the Reception Room. He wanted to take a nap, but then he saw a note on his table.

'_Please meet me at the rooftop after lunch. I'll be waiting.' _It was only labeled T.S. but he already knew who it was even before his eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the omnivore's audacity to write him a letter. He now wondered if the young mafia decimo, whom he never _ever _considered as his boss, wanted to fight. _What audacity._

_Tsunayoshi Sawada. _The teen had started as an herbivore. And Kyoya considered him as one. He had not even thought that he would bear witness to an herbivore turning into an omnivore in just a few months. It was during their middle school years that Kyoya became one of that herbivore's guardians, and he saw how Tsunayoshi Sawada turned from a mere coward and Dame-Tsuna, as everyone nicknamed him, to a calm and cool mafia boss. The clumsiness and weak attitude would immediately disappear in the midst of battle and it was like watching a totally different person. _That's what Kyoya respected about the omnivore. _That's also the reason why he didn't see Tsuna as an herbivore anymore, unlike the other guardians who were still too much of annoyance.

Months turned to years and they were now in the Namimori University. Tsunayoshi Sawada, apparently, developed a not so subtle crush on him. _It started during their last years in high school._ Kyoya was not as oblivious about romance as other would think he was. And he immediately noticed the way Tsuna's gaze would linger on him, or the longing look he would throw in Kyoya's direction. _It was very distracting, not to mention totally annoying._

And thus, the note.

He went to the rooftop and saw Tsuna waiting for him there. Tsuna had beaten him in a fight once, _a total defeat at that, _and since then, his respect for Tsuna had gotten higher. He didn't want to admit it, but maybe, _just maybe, _he already considered the male his boss due to that. _But begrudgingly still. _He was now even considering the male as someone who was slowly turning into a carnivore, albeit a young one.

Tsuna smiled in that annoying way again. It was making Kyoya feel restless for some unknown reason so he never liked it. "You came." The brunette uttered. _Of course, his *tch* boss *tch* called him, there was no way he would refuse, right? _

"And? What is it that you want?" Kyoya crossed his arms as he voiced the questions coldly. Tsuna was gazing at him nervously and also lovingly again, the only reason why the raven-haired male refused to ever consider the brunette a true carnivore. _A true carnivore was never nervous and weak-looking._

Tsuna looked down and sighed before he looked up again, his chocolate eyes warming up ten fold as they settled on Kyoya's form. They lost their young hugeness and innocence now, replaced with a sharper demeanor now that he was older and had already been formally declared as the Decimo, the current Leader of the Vongola Famiglia. "I know you probably already know this, but… I love you, Kyoya."

Kyoya knew that the other teen felt that way. But it was still shocking to be told to his face. He was surprised on the inside, but he appeared calm and indifferent on the outside, thanks to years and years of having his emotions controlled or suppressed, or rather, lack of that kind of herbivorous feature.

He could see that Tsuna was awaiting his reply, probably waiting for the rejection. His eyes became colder. "And? Don't tell me you want to forge a relationship with me, Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

Tsuna's eyes widened a little before he shook his head. "No, I just want to tell you, Kyoya." Kyoya's eyebrow twitched again. He was still not used to anyone calling him by name. Tsuna had switched from calling everyone by their surname to just calling them purely by name without any honorific. It was the result of the bonds of the Vongola Sky and his guardians, but Kyoya believed that he shouldn't be included in those bonds. _It was annoying._

Kyoya was about to correct the other male about the way he was being addressed so casually, but then Tsuna continued. "I just want to tell you. All these years, I've started harboring these feelings." He chuckled weakly before he scratched the back of his head. It was a habit that Tsuna never got rid of. "Reborn actually literally kicked me in the ass for not doing anything about it. He was the one who told me to just let it out and confess."

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched again. _So it was the former Arcobaleno that actually made Tsuna confess and not the teen himself? That was rather… irksome. _It was even close to disappointing. He thought his boss had more audacity than that.

"Since you chose to be honest, I'll be honest with you too." Kyoya voiced, snapping Tsuna out of his dreamy state. "This feeling of yours that you harbor for me… is nothing but an annoyance. It's truly irksome every time you spend your free time stalking me. It's irritating when you do things that only annoy me instead of making me appreciate your efforts. You're very annoying, omnivore, even now."

He initially thought that Tsuna would chuckle again in that weak voice of his, but what he saw made him lose his cold composure and felt guilt wash over him. Tsuna was smiling. But it wasn't his usual smile. _It was pained… _His eyes looked like they were crying even though there were no tears coming out of them. And Kyoya knew better than to think that it wasn't his fault.

The raven couldn't take it. He diverted his gaze and they fell on the sky above them. It was starting to darken, like the aura of the man in front of him. _It would be raining soon._

He turned around and was about to walk back inside the building when a voice stopped him on his tracks, though he never turned around to face Tsuna again. _He knew he wouldn't be able to even if Tsuna forced him._

"I'm sorry if I make you feel like that." The other male voiced. Kyoya respected him even more when it came out quite steady, steadier than the anguished aura that was coming out of the male. Tsuna chuckled again, but Kyoya hated it. _It wasn't like his usual chuckle. And that was his fault too. _"I know you hate to be with us. I know that it irritates you so much to be dragged in the Vongola business. And then this feeling of mine annoys you too. Don't worry, Kyoya. I won't inconvenience you anymore."

Kyoya walked out of the rooftop without hearing the rest of the other's words. Something was starting to tighten inside him and he couldn't understand what it was nor did he like it. Listening to Tsuna's pained voice was making him feel restless and totally irritated for some reason he couldn't fathom.

…..

And thus, it led to him thinking about it until now that the afternoon class had ended. It had been approximately 3 to 4 hours since Tsuna confessed to him, and yet his mind still refused to obey him and think of something else other than Tsuna's pained and sad smiling expression. The sky was still dark even though it had just rained earlier. He put the papers down and sighed as he closed his eyes. That confession earlier was making him out of focus and bothered in some way. _It was annoying. _He could feel his chest tighten every time he thought of the omnivore's anguished figure and yet his mind still continued to torture him by replaying the image inside his head over and over again.

He wished he could bite his mind to death just so it would stop annoying him. But he knew better than to hit his head with his tonfas.

He turned his swivel chair around and stared at the sky outside the window of the Reception Office. The sky was still dark.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

He went to school early despite the bad weather. As usual, he rounded the entire school first and beat everyone who dared broke the rules to death. He was still a little sleepy too. Tsuna's image tortured him all night and he couldn't sleep much. If guilt was this persistent in making a person suffer, then no wonder there were many people who confessed for their crimes.

When he finished rounding the whole school, a group of noisy students reached his ears and he immediately knew who they were even before he stood in front of them and brought out his tonfas. "Make any more noise and I'll bite you to death."

"Tch." The loud herbivore who liked to call himself Tsunayoshi's right-hand man uttered.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto, another one of those herbivores, actually appeared serious for the first time. And Kyoya immediately knew something was up… again. _Especially since the person that he wanted to bite to death the most for disturbing his sleep wasn't present. _Even the loud-mouthed Gokudera looked far too grim for Kyoya's liking.

Yamamoto turned to him. "Hibari-san, did Tsuna talk to you yesterday?"

Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, why?"

"Well, did he tell you anything? About the other family?" It was Gokudera who answered this time. His voice sounded impatient and annoyed. The man looked really irked and restless for some reason. "Tch. This sucks. I'll skip class today." And without further ado, he immediately turned around and walked towards the school gate, scaring many other students in the process.

Yamamoto chuckled, though Kyoya could feel that it was strained. "Gokudera is just worried about Tsuna. He's been missing since last night. And even the baby doesn't say anything about his whereabouts. We only know that he pursued the enemy alone."

Kyoya was only listening half-hearted the entire time, but his attention returned fully when he heard the word 'enemy.' He wanted to ask about the enemy, but his pride refused to let him speak. "Hn. That is none of my concern."

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head as he chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Tsuna probably didn't tell you to not inconvenience you anymore." But then his expression turned serious, with hint of concern. "But he could've at least told Gokudera or me…" He sighed before he turned around. "Sorry, Hibari-san. I guess I'll skip school today too." He chuckled before he followed the direction where Gokudera disappeared from.

Kyoya was left feeling annoyed. He kept trying to believe that it was of no concern to him. And yet the fact that he knew nothing of this new enemy irked him the most. _Wasn't he part of Vongola too, even if he was just an outsider in their group? _Groups and crowd still disgust him. But if it concerned the safety of his beloved Namimori, then he wouldn't hesitate to hang around them to at least get some valuable information.

He walked briskly towards his office with a dark aura surrounding him and many students immediately got out of the way. _He was totally left out on this one_. And this mess was probably big enough for Tsuna to move alone and leave his guardians behind. The brunette had always been very soft on his guardians and easily got worried over their well-being. He always never considered his own safety first. Just as long as he could protect his guardians and all the members of his Vongola Famiglia, then the younger man didn't mind dying. _And that attitude irked Kyoya as well._

If Tsuna was here, he would certainly get a beating from the raven. _"I'll bite him to death when he comes back."_

And yet, another day passed without any word from Tsuna, or any of the other guardians. And another… And another… Heck, they weren't even at school. It was starting to seriously piss off Kyoya fully. It had been three days and yet no one still tells him what's going on. Usually, they would at least inform him of the happenings even if they knew he would just brush it off. If not one of the guardians, either Tsuna or the former baby would tell him of the newest mess that the Vongola had gotten itself into. _But it was the first time that no one came to him, not even Reborn._

He immediately called for Kusakabe. When the man came to his office, he was immediately greeted with dark and deadly aura.

"Kusakabe, I want you to investigate anything that is currently antagonizing the Vongola Family." He simply voiced, making Kusakabe's eyes widen.

"K-Kyou-san, by Vongola… do you mean… the world famous mafia in Italy..? That _Vongola..?_" Kusakabe didn't know what to think at all. "If I may ask… Uh… why?"

"Just do it, Kusakabe. And do it _now_." He almost spat out the words, his aura darkening even more.

"O-Of course, Kyou-san." Kusakabe bowed before he scrammed out of the office.

He waited for a whole day for any news about the Vongola and he was already so restless when Kusakabe came. The sun was already setting and the man looked really exhausted and panting.

"Did you find anything?" Kyoya asked as he sat in his chair with his fingers intertwined and his elbows resting on his table.

"N-No, Kyou-san." Kusakabe panted. But then he saw Kyoya's murderous gaze so he immediately added. "B-But I met someone who knew!"

"I didn't think you'll concern yourself about this, Kyoya." A guttural male voice said. The two males turned to the man who was walking towards them. He wore a black suit and a fedora on top of his spiky raven hair.

"Ah, Reborn-san." Kusakabe voiced, before he turned to Kyoya. "Uh, Kyou-san, this is the person I was talking about." Reborn hopped on the table and sat there, feet dangling and gazing directly at Kyoya who was giving him a murderous glare.

"What happened this time, akambo?" He immediately asked, not even trying to hide his impatience anymore. He knew that Reborn wasn't really a baby all this time. But the name just stuck and he refused to ever change it. Reborn didn't seem to mind anyway.

"Everything is mayhem in the main headquarters." Reborn said seriously as he gripped his fedora tightly. "The main Vongola hideout was attacked three days ago and even Varia went down. Even Cedef's Leader, Iemitsu Sawada, is heavily injured. The ninth was in another country at that time, attending some kind of seminar so he was unharmed. But since it's of no concern to Namimori, we figured you won't help us this time so we didn't tell you."

"Tell me everything, akambo." Kyoya's intertwined fingers tightened. His knuckles were starting to turn white from the force. "It concerns me. There are students in Namimori University who have not appeared here for three days now."

Reborn turned more serious. Kusakabe watched the exchange of information silently. He still couldn't see why his Leader was so concerned about the massacre in Italy. It was way too far.

"I'll tell you then." Reborn spoke after a while. "Tsuna went to Italy three days ago, after he confessed to you." Kusakabe's eyes widened at that. Kyoya remained impassive. "He was supposed to go to Italy that morning, but he told me that he needed to do something first, the confession. That idiot probably thinks that he might not be able to tell you anymore, so he chose that time to tell. And then he went to Italy. He's the boss after all. Everybody will be relying on him and his decisions heavily. And the attack on the Gesso Family was planned. I initially didn't tell anything to Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Sasagawa because I know those three are quite impulsive."

"Gesso?" His eyebrows furrowed. Didn't they already defeat the Gesso-Giglionero a.k.a. Millefiore Family in the future when they were mere middle school teens?

"Yes." Reborn nodded. "It seems that they planned revenge on behalf of their family name. And don't get me wrong. Byakuran is not their leader this time. The Gesso family had internal turmoil right now. One faction was lead by Bykuran and the other was lead by the rebels. Those rebels are the ones who attacked the Vongola headquarters after bidding their time all these years. They planned everything carefully, it seems, for them to be able to do that vast of a damage to us."

Kyoya was more restless now than earlier. "What happened next?"

"Of course, the other guardians flew over to Italy the afternoon next after Tsuna's departure using Gokudera's allowance." Reborn answered. "The Gesso Family was defeated when the plan was executed two days ago and their hideout was burned, but it seemed their leader and some of his guardians escaped. And… Gokudera called yesterday afternoon. It seems… Tsuna is officially declared Missing-In-Action. The whole Vongola Family is currently not letting any stones unturned in trying to find the idiot." Even Kyoya knew that Reborn was concerned, even if the former Arcobaleno didn't show it. "So, what will you do, Kyoya?"

"Like you said, it's of no concern of mine." Kyoya said. "It might have been my concern earlier. But since I already know that most of what happened, I'll be able to give the proper punishment when they come back. That's where my concern lies."

"Excuse me, can you please tell me what's happening?" Kusakabe's voice made them both turn to him, like the two males had just remembered he was still in the room. "You keep talking about Vongola and Gesso. I know they're mafia families. But I don't know how Sawada-san and the others have anything to do with them. And more particularly, what does Kyou-san have to do with them?"

"Don't you know?" Reborn asked. "Tsuna is the Leader of the Vongola Famiglia. Kyouya and the others are also part of that family. They are Tsuna's guardians." Kusakabe's eyes widened in disbelief. He initially thought that the fedora-wearing man was joking. After all, he was just a stranger. But then he noticed that Kyoya didn't react badly to the statements. And that only meant one thing. _Everything that was said was for real. No wonder Kyoya was so restless these past few days. And he was also too concerned about any news regarding the Vongola._

"…I see…" He uttered. But it still felt so surreal to him. _Tsunayoshi Sawada was the Leader of the infamous and wealthy Vongola? _How was that even possible? _And the most impossible of all was the fact that Kyoya Hibari, of all people, worked under him. _It was like touching the sky, or the clouds for that matter. In other words, _impossible. _But since Kyoya himself confirmed it, or at least didn't deny it to be exact, then it could only be true.

"Kusakabe, I leave the work to you. I'll be patrolling the vicinity." Kyoya stood up from his seat and walked out of the room.

Kusakabe and Reborn both stared at the door even after Kyoya's footsteps were longer in hearing distance.

"He's going, isn't he?" Kusakabe asked the other man.

Reborn let the corners of his lips twitched into a smile. "Of course, no guardian will just seat back and relax while his Leader is missing." _Although it might also be for an entirely different reason…_

Kyoya walked briskly from his house, where he took his passport and some pocket money, to the gate. Hibird sang the Namimori Anthem as it nestled at the top of the raven's head contentedly. The raven's eyes widened slightly when he saw Kusakabe's motorcycle parked behind the wall of his house.

"What are you doing here, Kusakabe?" He asked.

"I'll be giving you a ride to the airport, Kyou-san." He answered. Kyoya was about to refuse but the other man spoke again. "Reborn-san told me that the more time we spend here, the more time passes by with Sawada-san missing in action."

"Yes, I said that. I'm going to Italy too." Reborn popped out from behind Kusakabe. "Let's go, Kyoya. Or do you still want to patrol the vicinity first?" There was a smirk on the ex-Arcobaleno's face and Kyoya felt incredible annoyance about it.

"Tch." He uttered before he rode behind Kusakabe as the latter gave him a helmet. He was still strapping it on when Kusakabe spoke.

"Make sure to hold tightly, Kyou-san." And before Kyoya could even process what the man meant, the motorcycle immediately roared to life and they drove in such amazing and obviously over the limit speed that Kyoya had to hold the rear of the motorcycle just so he wouldn't be thrown away. _He refused to hold Reborn from behind. Ever._

As the breeze brushed his cheeks, all Kyoya could think about was the situation in Italy. Tsuna was a very strong person, not only physically but mentally too. _How could he be missing? _It just didn't make any sense. He gritted his teeth again. _How could that omnivore just confess to him, disrupting his sleep and his daily activities, and then run away just like that? _He'd make sure to bite his boss to death pretty badly when he saw him next time.

The flight to Italy was quiet, with Kyoya's aura awfully dark throughout the entire time and Reborn's far away look. Kusakabe couldn't help but sigh. It had been a spilt second decision when he suddenly said that he would go too. The atmosphere was way too intense for him. The two other males were in his both sides and both were making other passengers cringe with their auras alone. _Kusakabe now wished he was really anywhere but sitting in between two males with competing killing auras._

Kyoya was utterly impatient and lashed out at everything that was in one hundred mile radius. He felt very disturbed and irked, and yet he didn't know why exactly. All he knew was the fact that it had something to do with the omnivore that was MIA right now. _And that's way more irksome than anything. _Reborn called someone from the hideout and the three of them were taken to the Vongola's main hideout in Italy.

The raven had only been here at least five times in the past four years. He refused to come too often because he never considered it his concern. Tsuna and others though were almost always flying back and fort from Japan to Italy.

The others immediately greeted them quietly, especially Kyoya whom they immediately knew was greatly pissed.

Kusakabe was not the type to feel intimated. But even he knew that the people in front of him were not ordinary. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and even Ryouhei wore serious and scary expressions. They were all distressed because of Tsuna's disappearance. The kid that was always in a cow suit, who was now at least ten years old, was playing with his grenades silently. He was not uttering any word for the first time. Lastly, there was a man and a woman with pineapple-looking hairstyles. The woman looked extremely worried, but the man looked amused for some reason.

"What took you so long, Hibari!?" The booming voice of the Sun Guardian immediately annoyed Kyoya to the fullest, not that he wasn't annoyed in the first place.

"Tch. He thinks that whatever happens to the Juudaime is of no concern to him. That's why." Gokudera voiced with much bitterness. He refused to talk to Kyoya directly.

"Maa, Maa, Gokudera. We should try to do search and rescue operation again." Yamamoto tried to calm the atmosphere.

"Kufufufu. I wonder where Tsuna-kun might be hiding now." Mukuro said. "How can I fight him when he's obviously missing."

"Shall we have a meeting inside the mansion?" The ninth appeared and led them all inside, away from prying subordinates and away from possible spies or traitors.

Inside, encircling the long table in the dining hall were Tsuna's guardians, Kusakabe and Reborn, the main members of Cedef who were not in the hospital, some of the less injured Varia members, Byakuran and his six Funeral Wraths, and the ninth together with his guardians.

"Tsunayoshi-kun was quite remarkable in making plans." Byakuran said in amusement.

"Oy, don't talk as if you're reminiscing about someone who is dead!" Gokudera said heatedly. Yamamoto tried to calm him down but Ryouhei seconded the storm guardian, making the others blurt out their own comments too. And before anyone knew it, the whole room was already filled with insults, mockery, screams, yells, and idiots.

"Silence." They all went quiet, much to Kyoya's relief, when the ninth spoke the word. "Byakuran-kun, please refrain from uttering such comments. And the others, please, let's try to have a **civil** discussion about our plan." Most of them nodded and some of them merely snorted.

The ninth knew that he no longer held the power or the authority in the Vongola. That much was obvious when everyone was in uproar over the loss of their pillar and current Leader. But he could still try to do everything he could. Tsuna was like a grandson to him. The kid was much too young to be a boss, but he was an excellent boss who could think up of really good plans. _Except that the plans he often concocted only included others' safety and not his own…_

"That idiot is awfully distracted during the operation." Squalo blurted out, still refusing to call Tsuna their boss. The other members of the Varia also nodded.

Gokudera was about to comment on his rudeness when it was Kyoya's dark aura that made the silver-haired Varia member silence. There was something extremely deadly about it. They all felt it and were now positively aware that he came here not only because Reborn told him to.

Far from the others' assumption, however, Kyoya's murderous aura was not directed to any of them at all. _They said that Tsuna was distracted during the operation… Could it have been his fault?_

"Now that you mention it, Tsunayoshi-kun looks extremely upset when he came here." Byakuran said casually as he tossed a mallow in his mouth. "He was exemplary as always. But his attention was nowhere near its usual. It's a war, and yet he dared attack the enemies halfheartedly."

"It's because he lets his emotions lead him. He's truly an idiot." Xanxus still refused to acknowledge Tsuna as the new boss, but it seemed even he was concerned for the other teen. Once again, Gokudera and Ryouhei reacted badly to the open insult. The others were also against Xanxus's words.

"Shouldn't we be planning on how to find him?" Kyoya spoke for the first time. "If this meeting will not be of any help, then there's no use in gathering here right now." He was starting to get hives from too much crowding. And he knew he was only tolerating it because he wished to know where Tsuna might be. He was getting overly restless and his irritation was rising on an entirely new level now, making his aura far darker than normal. He was normally not worried about the brunette because he knew that Tsuna could handle himself. But with the news that the other teen had been too distracted in the fight didn't help at all. _It was Tsuna's fault for actually letting himself be distracted. _And yet, the guilt ate him from the inside out.

The ninth cleared his throat and everyone's attention turned to him. "Anyone who might want to say anything about the potential location of the Vongola Decimo?"

It was Byakuran who first talked. "I'm pretty sure he entered the Gesso hideout together with me, Xanxus-kun and the other members of Cedef, and Chrome-chan. The others entered from the other entrance."

"Kufufufu… Tsunayoshi immediately disappeared after that though." Mukuro said. "We fought with everything we have while he chased after the leader. I'm sure he should've gone to the mansion's basement. I told him that that might be where the Leader was."

"He's an idiot if he thinks he can win against that fucking leader with only halfhearted resolve." Xanxus added.

"After that, the fight broke out in every direction and the mansion was burned down completely." Oregano, a Cedef member, said.

"If only I was there to protect him…" Gokudera gritted his teeth. Yamamoto consoled him giving him a squeeze on the shoulder. The baseball guy knew that Gokudera would continue to blame himself no matter what words were spoken to him.

"We raked the whole mansion though. But we didn't see any signs of Sawada-dono. But if he's alive, he should've gone back here immediately." Basil looked depressed. "Sorry, if only we made it our priority to protect him."

"Dame-Tsuna is still Dame-Tsuna. But he will refuse to be protected. And I'm sure he will refuse to just die and leave his guardians and beloved family behind." Reborn voiced for the first time. Kusakabe could only nod. He thought that he had no right to voice anything since he never knew Tsuna personally. He didn't think that Tsuna was this important and influential in the mafia world. He only knew the teen as others knew him.

"Don't you think that he might have been kidnapped, hey?" Colonello asked, and everyone turned to look at him. Tsuna's guardians had an expression that pleaded for an explanation. "I mean, we also didn't recover the body of the Leader and we believe that he was able to escape together with three other guardians, hey. If they were able to take down Tsuna and fled even before the explosions, then it'd make sense, hey."

"So pathetic, to be kidnapped by the enemy he was supposed to ambush." Xanxus snorted and Mukuro chuckled. Byakuran only puffed more mallows in his mouth. The three of them obviously had one-tracked mindset.

"If that's the case, then where do you think they went, Byakuran-sama?" Bluebell questioned. She was not really concerned about Tsunayoshi's whereabouts since she wasn't part of the Vongola. All she wanted to know was where the hell those Gesso traitors that dared defy Byakuran hid themselves.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

He woke up feeling so exhausted even though he felt that he had just slept for a long time. He kept his eyes closed though, having a feeling that he wasn't alone in the room, or whatever the hell he was. He was in a sitting position and his hands were behind him. His head hung in front of him too. He felt so weak and he couldn't move. _Was he tied up? _That was not good. He tried to move his hands and knew for sure that he was indeed tied up. _But it was no ordinary rope. _He couldn't even use his Dying Will flames because the supposed rope was sucking away all of his flames.

He tried to remember the last thing that had happened before he found himself in that situation. _It was the raid. _He and the others entered the Gesso building from the south gate and they immediately entered into battle mode when several strong family members showed up. He remembered letting his subordinates take them while he continued down the basement. _Mukuro said that the leader might be there._

He entered the basement and saw four men in black suits, including the Leader. Gio, the Leader, was the total opposite of Bykuran in physical appearance. He had raven hair and eyes, and he was more bulky and a lot taller than the Gesso's true Leader.

Fight broke out after that. Tsuna was not so unprofessional that he would half-heartedly enter a fight. After all, this was not a mere brawl. _This was war. _His four incredibly strong opponents made that fact very clear. _He was starting to find himself being outdone by the four and driven into a corner. _And yet, he couldn't help but remember the harsh words that Kyoya said yesterday. That conversation at the rooftop might be the last conversation they would have. _Unless there would be a miracle and he would be able to fight on par with four incredibly strong mafia members. _Their leader was at least as strong as Kyoya, not to mention that there were other three.

"_Tch. I think I will need to take them one by one or I'll be sure to lose." _Tsuna thought as he was once again attacked relentlessly by his enemies. His mind reeled for any kind of plan, any plan at all, that might work against these people. But all he could think of were plans full of holes. He could concoct a plan that could defeat the three subordinates, but then the leader would be able to kill him.

"Tch." He voiced again when he was thrown by the Leader's magnified Dying Will flame just as the other three attacked him from different directions.

"Yami, Cambio Forma." It was the Leader's voice. And Tsuna's eyes widened. The whole room was filled with darkness and his senses were rendered useless against it. He didn't know what happened at first, but then he suddenly felt all of his strength being sapped away. His Dying Will flame started to dwindle and flicker until it was no longer stable and controllable.

He tried his best to fight the darkness, of course. He even fired a Double X-Burner just to deliver damage to the enemy. But it was to no avail. In the end, the move only emptied his flame and he fell on the floor unconscious.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. It was way too annoying to be kidnapped of all things. Sure he was the boss and that could happen any time. There was even an instance when he had to rescue the ninth because the latter was taken hostage too. _But this was still pathetic…_

He tried to open his eyes this time, and found out that he couldn't even if he wanted to. His eyes were bound by that same rope. No, the ones covering his eyes were not ropes but some form of clothing. Only, it had the same effect. It also sapped away his energy and his flames.

Not only that, from the looks of it, he knew he was drugged at least several times before he woke up. He didn't know how much time had passed, or why the hell they didn't just kill him. But he was certain that these people wanted much more than revenge. _If it was only revenge that they wanted, then they would've already killed Tsuna._ Unless… _Unless he was to be used as bait in order to kill the others too._

.

.tbc.

.

**Ren-sama's Notes:**

**I originally planned this fan fiction to be a one-shot. But it seems it cannot be helped. Please review! Even just a 'hi' is fine! Just so I know what kind of reactions you all had while reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ren-sama' Note:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so touched by your heartwarming comments. I'm starting to love you more, guys. About the question of their age, let's just say they were nineteen (Tsuna and the others) while Kyoya was 21. **

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content and rape. Please be warned. And enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

From the looks of it, the brunette knew he was drugged at least several times before he woke up. He didn't know how much time had passed, or why the hell they didn't just kill him. But he was certain that these people wanted much more than revenge. _If it was only revenge that they wanted, then they would've already killed Tsuna._ Unless… _Unless he was to be used as bait in order to kill the others too._

He gritted his teeth. _He wished his guardians would never find him. _He didn't want them to–

"You're awake, aren't you?" The Leader's voice sounded. From the sound of it, Tsuna deduced that they were in some basement or at least enclosed space because the voice was echoing. "There's no point in struggling, Vongola Decimo. You won't be able to activate your flames here. And you don't have the strength to take the four of us out since you were drugged at least thrice a day in the last five days of your capture. Not to mention that you were given neither food nor water, just liquid forms of them through injections."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" His hoarse-from-disuse voice sounded calm even though he was panicking inside. Being the boss of an infamous mafia could sometimes change people a lot. If it were him during the middle school, he would have already shrieked and begged. But since he was more calm and composed now, he knew that he wouldn't get the information he wanted if he was so lame.

"Why haven't we, Nexus?" Gio asked one of his subordinates before he snickered. The other merely grunted in reply. "What do you think, Vongola?" Tsuna sighed inwardly. Getting worked up wouldn't do him any good. Gio continued when Tsuna didn't answer. "Vongola, if you think that we keep you alive because we want to lure your subordinates here, then you're utterly mistaken. In fact, we wish that they will never find out our hideout this time."

"What did you say?" Tsuna's voice quivered just a little, if at all. He was not expecting that. He knew that the others might only be messing with his brain, but it still didn't make any sense to lie now. After all, like they said, there was no way he could escape.

He heard footsteps approaching him and felt Gio's rough hands grip his chin tightly. "Ne, Vongola. Do you really think that our sole mission is revenge?" Tsduna tensed at that. "Even Byakuran didn't see any point in getting revenge, you know. And what can we gain from getting revenge anyway? What becomes of the Gesso Famiglia's name is of no concern to us. We formed a group for an entirely different reason."

"You–ugh!" Tsuna couldn't help but grunt when he was yanked by the hair in order to stand. _He couldn't even stand up at all. _And then he was thrown in the middle of the room. The others laughed at his predicament and he cursed under his breath as he fell facedown on the cold tiles.

"Our reason for taking up arms against Vongola is here now." The man whose name was Soju, if Tsuna's memory was correct, spoke.

"W-What do you mean..?" Tsuna asked weakly. He already had no strength, and to be thrown like he was a rag was too much of an insult.

"Slow, aren't we, Vongola?" Gio snickered. "Our sole reason for taking up arms… is so that we can have you, the Decimo." Tsuna tensed and his eyes widened underneath the blindfold. "The only person we want to infiltrate our hideout that time was you. And yet, you had to let your subordinates follow you, resulting in the loss of most of our men. What a waste." Tsuna still couldn't see the point of kidnapping him. If it was money, surely Gesso had many of it because that family didn't have any rampaging guardians every time there was a mission. And if it was fame, then there was no way Gesso was not infamous yet, what with all the things that Byakuran did in the future. _And so, he was basically in the dark as to what might be these people's true intention._

"No answer?" The last man, Taki, voiced. "Why do you think we haven't killed you yet?" The others snickered again. "It's because it's no fun if you're not screaming. We want to hear your begging voice." The last sentence was voiced with a lower pitch and Tsuna was starting to think that these people weren't merely making up things.

"You want to torture me?" He asked. "How pathetic." He knew he was pushing his limit, but it seemed he would be tortured whether he begged or not anyway.

"You can call it torture. Actually, you can call it whatever you like, Vongola." Gio said as he knelt on one knee beside Tsuna. "But, do you even understand what we're going to do? It's a torture you will never, _ever_ forget." The brunette stiffened when Gio smelled the skin just behind his ear before almost moaning his next statement, "You smell good, Vongola…"

Tsuna was about to ask question again, but the hands on his pants made him froze. "Wha–?" He heard some sounds of zippers and clothes being thrown on the tiles. And he paled tremendously. And then he felt his pants being yanked off of him. "S-Stop it! What do you think you're doing!?"

"This will be very enjoyable." Soju almost purred beside him. "Let's enjoy ourselves, pretty Vongola Decimo."

They pulled the brunette by the hair again and he couldn't help but whimper when a finger slid inside his butthole. He refused to scream, he really did, at least until he felt the sickening feeling of the finger inside him leaving what could only be assumed as two pills. And the pleasure that coursed through his whole body after that was agonizingly good, and at the same time, agonizingly disgusting.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kyoya and the others were already feeling so drained. It had been a week and a day since Tsuna's disappearance and yet there was still no lead to his whereabouts. Everyone was short-tempered from lack of sleep and fatigue. And yet, the lead that made it in their hideout was the worst lead they could ever have.

They all gathered in front of the large hall as one of the ninth's guardians found a tape in front of the Vongola mansion's gate.

"I wonder what it contains." Gokudera voiced beside the raven. Kyoya merely huffed. He had no intention of watching some annoying videos from an unknown source. _All he wanted was to find the omnivore, and fast._

"It was found earlier outside the gate. There's nothing written on it so our only chance of finding what it contains is to watch it." The guardian said. And thus, they all watched in nonchalance as the tape buffered in the huge television that only a mafia mansion could have.

Everyone was impatient to just leave the hall, or at least just sleep on the soft-looking couch. After all, who would want to just watch some probably boring video? Even Kyoya would yawn once in a while, not having slept for some days now.

But the first person that appeared in the video immediately woke up everyone to the fullest. _Gio. _The Gesso's rebel leader was sitting in a couch quite comfortably. "Hello there, everyone." He smirked. "I'm sure by now you already know that we have your beloved Vongola in our hands. I just want you to know that we have no intention of ever giving him back nor do we have any intention of killing him. This will be the first and the last video that I you will have. Please enjoy it to the fullest. After that, you never see any glimpse of the Vongola Decimo again."

"What?! What is he saying to the EXTREME!?" Ryouhei met several glares and several hushing sounds. Kyoya gritted his teeth at the rebel's words. Gokudera uttered some curses and the others' aura darkened.

"Kufufufu… It seems they underestimated us. Saying for certain that we won't find Tsunayoshi-kun is making me see the six paths of hell for them." Mukuro's eyes, and his aura too, darkened. No one would ever admit it, but Tsuna was very important to all of them. He was not merely a boss for them now, he was a comrade, a friend, and someone they could trust and cherish.

Reborn took a glass of wine and started drinking it to at least regain his composure. Gio, on the video, chuckled before he smirked. "By the way, Tsunayoshi Sawada's body not only smells good. It also tastes and feels like heaven." And the next few scenes made the ex-Arcobaleno's hold on the glass falter and it shattered on the floor quite loudly. They all stared wide-eyed in shock and no one even noticed the shattered glass anymore.

If it was any other sight, they would have had an immediate hard on. And yet, they could only stare. Their rage was very apparent in the murderous aura they were all emitting. No one would be able to take _that _scene calmly. _It was their boss after all… _Tsuna looked so seductive and beautiful in his nakedness, on all fours, with blindfold and hands tied up behind him. He was sweating profusely and he was panting. His whole body was flushed and there were bite marks everywhere. But the most disturbing part was the fact that there were two people humping him, one from behind and one on his mouth. His screams were muffled because of the cock that kept on thrusting down his throat. There were streaks of tears on his face and after some moments of utter shock, the huge television shattered when several of Tsuna's guardians attacked it with Dying Will flames in rage.

Ryouhei and Gokudera were spouting curses and Chrome was crying. Yamamoto used his sword to cut the television in half earlier too. Mukuro stood in nonchalance but everyone who knew him could tell that he was in rage.

Kyoya's eyes were wide in shock and he was trembling slightly. He had just thrown Roll in front of the TV and the hedgehog propagated immediately.

"What now?" Squalo was the first one to talk calmly, though there was an edge on his voice. He and the other Varia members never considered Tsuna as their boss. But that didn't mean that they never respected him as the Vongola Decimo.

No one answered for a while, until the voice that they all knew too well spoke. "I think I know where that place is." They all turned to the door and saw Iemitsu's dark expression. He was shaking in anger. He had still not recovered from his injuries thoroughly, but it didn't matter. What he saw in the TV made his injuries seem nothing, at least nothing in comparison to the ache in his heart. _His son…_

"Where is it?" Kyoya's barely steady voice asked. Kusakabe could see that his leader was barely controlling his shaking form. It was almost endearing to see Kyoya care so much for another soul, if not for the fact that Kusakabe himself was shaking with anger. He might have known Tsuna only as another student, but the guy was probably one of the kindest souls there were, at least apart from Yamamoto. _For other people to do such a horrible thing to him…_

"We need to have a plan." Iemitsu answered. "I know you all want to just raid the place and kill everyone in there. But those people are strong to take down my son and half of the Vongola. If we're not careful enough, they will not only escape again but we also might not see my son anymore. Please cooperate with everyone just this once." And he bowed to his waist to ask for everyone's cooperation.

Everyone felt awed that the external advisor of the ninth would humble himself too much. But it only meant that Iemitsu cared so much for his son that he didn't care about his reputation anymore.

"What is this plan of yours?" Byakuran asked.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

He was shaking, from the coldness of the tiled floor or from disgust, he didn't know. Right now, he wanted nothing but to die. It had been over a week and all they did was do him night and day. Although it was technically only three days ago when he woke up and they started doing those things, it still felt like eternity to him. _And all he did was scream from deep, agonizing pleasure. _He knew it was all those pills' fault that his body was reacting that way, but he still couldn't help but hate himself every time.

Gio told him earlier that he had taken a video of those rapes and sent it to the Vongola mansion. _It meant that everyone most probably watched it. _They saw how despicable their leader was… how he screamed for more and lost himself in the sex every time he was overdosed. _They probably hated him now… They probably thought he was a slut and not in any way leader-like… They would probably stop searching for him and just search for a replacement…_

Yes, he knew that he was losing his trust in his subordinates. But three days of continuous rape, drugs, torture, humiliation, and harsh words from his captors was enough to make any sane person go mad. The only thing that prevented Tsuna from losing his mind was the fact that every time he was under their heated bodies in the last few days, he would shut his mind and think of someone. It was hard to do at first because he could still feel the pleasure running through his veins. _But his mind was strong enough to close everything. _All he had to do was shut down his senses one by one until he was almost unconscious, and then think of _him. _Kyoya was strong, independent like the clouds, cold, but with a sense of justice and conviction. _He loved Kyoya so much that the other male was enough to make him forget things temporarily. _Kyoya was enough of an escape from reality, and he loved the man enough to actually be able to focus only on him.

And as Gio touched his hardened member again, Tsuna let his mind close once more and drift in a coma-like state. And then there would be no one but him and Kyoya in his world.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kyoya and the others immediately did the preparation and set out that night. Iemitsu's words made them calm a little, if not totally. The raven was still in rage. It was the only emotion he could care to entertain right now. He felt so many emotions when he saw the video earlier. And he knew that they were herbivorous feelings that he refused to ever acknowledge. There was no way he would feel heat in the lower part of his body at the sight of his boss naked and sweating, not to mention on all fours. There was no way he could feel murderous at the prospect of other people touching the omnivore. After all, he was not in any way in love with the other male. There was no way he could feel intense pain in his chest at the sight. _His omnivore was crying… Tsuna needed his help._

Only the rage that he could feel was the understandable emotion that he had right now. He was positioned to enter from the north gate of the underground facility that Iemitsu pointed. It seemed the other male had been in the area twice when he was on a mission. The only thing that made him sure that it was indeed the right facility was the room at the background of the rape scene. The blonde was sure that those symbols on the walls were the symbol of the facility that they were raiding now.

The facility was quite far from the Vongola hideout and was not in any way known to most people, a very ideal place to hide.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Loud explosions awoken Tsuna's mind and he found out that there was no one in the room with him anymore. He was still tied and blindfolded but he could feel still feel if there was someone close or not. That made him heaved a shaky sigh in relief. He didn't think he would prefer to be alone so much that he would thank every living god he could think of.

Another loud explosion was heard, and felt, and it was loud enough that Tsuna immediately knew it was nearby. He didn't know what those explosions were all about. _Maybe his captors grew tired of him and chose to just make his body explode along with the building, or wherever, he was in. _That was good… _At least his body wouldn't experience that kind of treatment anymore…_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kyoya and the other guardians, the Varia membersm, and some of the ninth's guardians immediately raked the whole building for any sign of Tsuna just as the others created a diversion for them. Of course, those bombs weren't mere diversions. They were meant to lure the enemy out. The search party immediately dispersed after some time and the only ones left on Kyoya's side were the members of Varia, and of course, his loyal subordinate Kusakabe.

He could feel his soul singing at the thought that he was allowed to kill enemy mercilessly if seen. Iemitsu made that part clear. They all knew that Tsuna hated killing people, but it didn't matter right now. All he wanted was to have revenge against those bastards who dared lay their hands on his sky.

"Kyou-san, please calm down." Kusakabe voiced from behind him. The taller man knew that his leader was on edge this whole time. If he wasn't so sure that Kyoya was an asexual being who only cared about cute little animals and Namimori, he would think that the prefect was actually harboring feelings for the young MIA Vongola.

"I think we should split up and search separately." Belphegor uttered after a while, seeing as there were three directions to go ahead. "There's no point in crowding and searching just a single place, right, Hibari?"

"Voiii!" Squalo shouted. "There's no reason to split up either! If that brat can't take down the enemies when he was in his peak strength, then how are we supposed to take them down without any sleep and rest? We should head straight!"

"I can take them all down without any help." Xanxus voiced. "That brat is a weakling, that's why he lost." And he used his guns filled with Dying Will flames to accelerate and leave them behind.

"I'll take this route." Kyoya said before he immediately turned left. Kusakabe didn't even think twice before following him.

"What did I just tell you people!?" Squalo shouted, but of course no one returned. He sighed in exasperation. Xanxus headed straight while Kyoya headed to the left.

"Shall we follow the boss, or shall we head to the right?" Lussuria asked.

"I will follow the boss!" Levi said before he too ran after Xanxus.

"Tch." Squalo growled. "The rest should follow me. Let's head to the right." The others answered positively before they turned right.

Kyoya was running fast but he would stop at every door and kick it open just to see if there was someone inside that he could release his anger on. His black trench coat fluttered behind him. He first refused to wear anything that didn't have any Namimori trademark on, but Iemitsu's insistence that his uniform would get dirty made him cave in. Although, he refused to leave his armband behind was now attached to the left arm of his trench coat. _It fitted his image quite well._

Kusakabe knew that whoever was the first personthey saw would not be so fortunate, whether that person was innocent or not. Kyoya was too aggravated and impatient, and it would only be a matter of time before he exploded from too much annoyance and irritation, and not to mention rage.

At the end of the corridor was a flight of stairs. It was heading down. They descended to the supposed basement and found many more rooms. Kusakabe blinked when Kyoya stopped from his tracks for a moment before he resumed, though with much stealth now.

"Kyou-san?" Kusakabe called. The corridor was too eerie and it was making him have goose bumps all over. The lights were flickering on and off and every step they took, no matter how quiet, echoed in throughout the hallway.

"He's here." Kyoya answered after a while, quietly opening every door in sight before promptly closing them once more if he saw that there was no one inside. It's not that they didn't know how to sense if there was no one on the other side of the door. But they knew, just like they could, that the enemy was capable of hiding their presence too. Mafia had many hit men and assassins after all. Those types of people wouldn't just let their presence be felt by others so easily.

The raven could feel his breath hitching at the prospect of finally finding the omnivore. He didn't know if it was good to feel his heart skip some beats every time he opened a door, but he was sure that it wasn't in any way normal. _Tsuna's scent filled the damp air and Kyoya could almost, _almost, _feel the other's presence in the vicinity despite it onlt being a flicker._

Kyoya opened the last door and he completely stopped in his tracks. Kusakabe, who was behind him, also stopped moments after. _His omnivore… _Tsuna lay there motionless, blindfolded and still naked. His hands were tied behind him and his feet were tied together too. He was lying on his side and he was barely breathing. The room smelt of sex and Kyoya could once again see red. But he knew he needed to forget about his own herbivorous acts for now. _He'd punish himself later._

He felt many emotions running through him all at once. The most dominant of them all were pain and worry, though he refused to ever entertain them. He needed to hold himself together and rescue Tsuna _now_. When he recovered from the shock, he immediately strode over to where the brunette was and knelt on one knee. He removed his trench coat and used it to cover Tsuna's slightly trembling body.

He was about to use his Dying Will flame to remove the ropes that bound the omnivore's hands and feet when he noticed that his flames were being sucked in by the ropes. He immediately stopped and used an ordinary dagger to cut them. It seemed though, that they weren't ordinary ropes. From the looks of it, these black silky ropes looked like coiled snakes. _A box weapon… _

"Omnivore." He voiced when he took the brunette in his arms while still kneeling on one knee. The brunette immediately whimpered the moment Kyoya touched him, which made the other male stopped for a while, before he resumed and carried the other. He slowly removed the blindfold from Tsuna's eyes and Tsuna whimpered again. His eyes remained closed even after the blind was taken away. "Tsunayoshi."

"…Kyoya…" Tsuna opened his eyes slightly before he closed them again, not uttering any other word than the name of his beloved. He didn't know if it was a dream that Kyoya was here or not. But he was afraid that if he dared speak more, the illusion would vanish and he would find himself under those four men again. He liked how Kyoya called his name. It was full of warmth and concern. And that meant that this was really just a dream. The real Kyoya would never call his name like that, let alone call his name at all. It was different from all the self-induced dreams that he had though. This one, he was sure, he had no control of. Maybe it was a real dream, and not just one he concocted to escape from the horrible reality.

Kyoya gritted his teeth again as he looked at the entirety of his boss's body. The brunette's skin was different shades of blue and red. There were even other spots that were colored bluish-black. His breaths were shallow and his whole body was cold and slightly trembling. It seemed he had not received any garment in his stay at the place. And his voice when he called the raven's name… _It sounded so weak and exhausted. _The raven wanted nothing right now but to make sure those four men were six feet under the ground after this was all over.

Tsuna remained motionless even after Kyoya stood up, gently carrying the other in his arms. It felt to Kyoya like there was something or someone slowly clenching his heart and it was getting too hard to breath. Tsuna looked like he had lost so much weight. He was too light to carry. "I'm sorry we're late." He couldn't help but voice as he pulled the brunette closer to his chest, giving his much needed warmth to the cold body.

Tsuna didn't answer. His eyes remained closed. Just hearing his beloved's voice was enough for him. Just feeling Kyoya's warmth and inhaling his scent was enough for him. And just hearing the heartbeat in his chest was enough for him. Though every second that passed by, it was getting harder and harder to believe that this was merely a dream. _Was it some form of illusion then? An illusion to break his mind even more? _He didn't know that there were mist users in the enemies, but it wouldn't be too surprising if there was.

Kyoya walked out of the room with Kusakabe right on his heels. The latter was much too surprised to talk. He had never seen Kyoya this gentle before, not even with his pets. The way his strong arms circled around Tsuna's body was way too overprotective, if not bordering on possessiveness. And he was starting to think that Kyoya was not so asexual as they all thought after all.

"Kyoya…" Tsuna voiced quietly, almost inaudibly. His eyes were still closed and he was still motionless.

"What is it?" He asked as they ascended the stairs. He would make sure to get out of this place fast.

"Am I… dreaming..?" Tsuna asked. Kyoya tightened his hold on the other.

"Does it look like it?" He surveyed the area for any possible enemy before he broke into a run. The brunette smiled weakly before he nodded. _And there it was again… that aching feeling he had ever since Tsuna's disappearance. _Kyoya refused to name it for now, but he would surely deal with it later. He watched as Tsuna's body went limp as he drifted off into slumber.

Kusakabe watched the interaction and he knew that Kyoya must be blaming himself for Tsuna's condition right now. He remembered how Reborn said that Tsuna confessed to Kyoya before he left. The fact that Kyoya remained stoic and unconcerned only meant that he rejected the brunette's feelings. And knowing his leader, he shuddered to think of the words that must have come out of the raven's mouth at the time. They all said that Tsuna seemed distracted all throughout the operation. That must have been because he kept on thinking about Kyoya's rejection. _And in a sense, it was really Kyoya's fault. _Not that Kusakabe would blame his leader of course.

They were just about heading to the exit when everything went dark, as if every single light in the building was turned off. Kyoya could see or hear nothing. He could almost not feel that he was holding Tsuna in his arms. He could not even feel Kusakabe's presence just beside him. It was almost fearsome, except that Kyoya was not the type to feel those kinds of herbivorous feelings, maybe except earlier when he watched some annoying video. But _that_ couldn't be helped.

"So this is what you used to corner the omnivore." He voiced loudly. "To use such tricks… How pathetic." His eyes widened and he fell on his knees when something heavy hit his back. He refused to drop Tsuna though. _He just now considered the brunette more important than his aching knees. _He carefully put Tsuna down and stepped away from him so as not to accidentally step on him as he fought. But he also made sure that he wasn't that far because someone else might capture Tsuna again. _He couldn't forgive himself if something like that ever happened in his presence._

It was hard at first and he received many blows and wounds from the unknown enemy, but as time went on, he slowly managed to at least use his senses in order to know where the enemy might be hiding. He brought out his tonfas and readied himself for battle.

Tsuna woke up when he heard some clanging sounds. He groaned as he opened his blurred vision and saw, to his surprise, the object of his affection and the object of his nightmare fighting it out. From the looks of it, Gio had the upper hand. Kyoya's eyes looked unfocused even though he could dodge and block the other's attacks quite well. Kusakabe just stood there motionlessly and Tsuna had the feeling that he couldn't see as well.

Gio used two daggers and the brunette watched weakly as the dagger on the right hand was used to get Kyoya's Dying Will flame while the other was used to cut him down. Kyoya was able to dodge and block, but it didn't change the fact his energy was dwindling. And it occurred to the brunette that that might have been what happened to him too. So only his senses were cut off, not of his enemy. Kusakabe looked like he was still not hearing, seeing, smelling, and sensing anything. He still stood motionlessly while Kyoya was being driven into a corner.

The brunette was still weak. But there wasn't any rope to suck his Dying Will flame anymore. _And Gio was alone. _If he could just distract Gio a bit, then maybe he could help Kyoya in his predicament.

He looked at Gio's pants and saw a chain dangling there. What he saw made his exhausted eyes widened. _His Vongola ring and Nuts's ring too was linked to the chain._

He closed his eyes. Talbot said that they didn't have to touch their rings to make it respond to them because the rings now recognized them as its master. "Nuts…" He voiced weakly, but with determination. He opened his eyes again and saw, to his amazement and relief, that Nuts's ring glowed. "Cambio Forma…"

Kyoya's eyes widened when a streak of light managed to reach the darkness that he was in. And before he could even react, everything immediately went bright. His closed his eyes as all of his senses went back to normal. When he opened his eyes again, they widened in what they saw.

His petite boss was standing in between him and Gio, the tail of his trench coat fluttering behind him. Gio was already on the ground, panting hard and obviously losing the battle. Tsuna crossed his arms in front of him and Kyoya immediately grabbed Kusakabe by the arm and ran for it. "Double X-Burner."

Just as Kyoya and his assistant turned to a corner, the huge sky flames swallowed everything up. Kusakabe's eyes went wide as the huge flame went passed them and headed straightly. _Dame-Tsuna was capable of that? _No wonder he was the boss of an infamous mafia!

Tsuna sighed before he lost his balance. He did his best to stand up properly but it was his limit, even in Hyper Mode. After all, he was still practically weak with three days of _that, _not to mention that he hadn't eaten anything except liquid foods and he hadn't recovered from his strength loss_. _Before his body reached the ground, however, he met strong arms that hugged him tightly. He looked up and saw onyx eyes.

"You didn't kill him." Kyoya observed the unconscious body in front of them with so much disgust. "I can do it if you want."

Tsuna was surprised for a while, but he shook his head. "The Vindice's punishment is harsher than death itself."

"You're really becoming a carnivore." Kyoya smirked as he lifted Tsuna in his arms again, knowing that the other couldn't possibly walk. Tsuna's Dying Will flame died but his eyes remained sharp, just like how they had been these past few years of governing over the mafia world. He smiled at Kyoya before his leaned on the other's chest and closed his eyes. Kyoya wrapped the trench coat around the brunette tighter, barely holding back the urge to rest his head on Tsuna's hair.

Kusakabe watched the two males and now that he could see Kyoya's sappy face quite clearly, which the prefect would never ever admit in his whole life, the assistant was already sure of the facts. He smirked to himself. If only he could tease Kyoya without getting killed.

**.**

**.tbc.**

**.**

**Ren-sams' Note:**

**Yeah, I said that I will finish it with two chapters, didn't I? Yes, curse me. But I realized that a third chapter is needed. And so, another chapter is on the way! That'll be the last one, I promise. **

**Also, please forgive me for the somewhat cliché and sappy scenes. I want to make Kyoya realize how important Tsuna is to him. And those things are needed, somewhat. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review! Even just to say 'hi' is enough! **

**I uploaded another Reborn fict, by the way. It's a one-shot. A result of my horniness. (Haha) Entitled: "Touch Me". 182769.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Thank you, thank you, for you wonderful and heartwarming reviews! And I mean it! Very much! This is the third and last chapter of 'Reaching You.' I hope yyou enjoy this one just as much as you enjoyed the first two chapters! ˆoˆ**

**P.S. About the requests in 'Touch Me,' I'm still thinking about it and the sequel might be released some time in the future.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw that the plane had already landed in Japan's airport. He was already back. Beside him slept Kyoya. On his other side slept Kusakabe and on the taller man's lap slept Reborn in his baby form. Yes, the ex-Arcobaleno, it seemed, had missed his baby form and left Italy as a baby. It became a sort of ability for them now, to revert back into a baby even though they could already begin aging at last.

Kusakabe almost fainted the first time he saw Reborn turned to a baby and his reaction brought much entertainment to everyone, much more to Reborn what with all his sadistic tendencies. But Kusakabe stopped his nervous breakdowns when Kyoya made him experience what true nervous breakdown meant. And he literally fainted after that. When he woke up next, he never reacted to Reborn's age shifting anymore, again, much to everyone's amusement.

Well, back to the present. On the other side of the airplane's aisle sat Ryouhei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Gokudera was sleeping while leaning on his lover's shoulder while Ryouhei was leaning on the aisle. Yamamoto was looking out at the window, obviously enjoying the view now that they had landed. The baseball player turned and when his gaze met Tsuna's, he smiled. Tsuna smiled too.

It had been almost a month before they were able to come back to Namimori what with all the paperwork that Tsuna had to fill in and sign for property damage. Xanxus met Soju on his way that fateful night and the two had battle it out until half of the building was destroyed. On the other side, Cedef and Nexus fought until all the abandoned warehouses nearby were destroyed. Even Tsuna's Double X-Burner created so many explosions afterwards and they had to immediately evacuate the place. Taki and Tsuna's other guardians battled it out too. He didn't want to elaborate the places that were destroyed. Just thinking of them was already giving him headache. Yes, them. There were too many destroyed places and he didn't want to name them anymore. Gio's three subordinates were killed by the Vongola members and only Gio went through the harsh and scary treatment of the Vindice.

The brunette could still feel apprehension when Vindice was present, but he was not as cowardly as back then that he had to cower anymore. Even Mukuro's smirk vanished when the bandaged mutts arrived. Not that anyone could blame him.

Tsuna and Kyoya never talked about the confession that whole time too. The young Decimo was too engrossed in how to restore order within the Vongola Famiglia and its allies that he was almost always buried under his paperwork. Kyoya, on the other hand, always remained distant from the mansion, what with all the 'crowding' that happened there after the incident. Tsuna's lips twitched into a smile when he remembered how Kyoya was having hives every time he had to eat with everyone.

Tsuna also went under psychotherapy in these last few weeks, by the ninth and his father's order, to treat him from any kind of psychological trauma. His therapy wasn't finished yet, and he still feared being touched so carelessly, but he was improving. He was not using X-Burner out of instinct or when surprised anymore. Yes, he used to use the technique even inside the mansion every time someone would dare surprise him. He was not freezing anyone who dared touched him from behind with Zero Point Breakthrough too. And, he was not using his cambio forma and wreck havoc anymore every time anyone made him remember what happened. He would flinch and still pale tremendously, but he would not lash out anymore. _That was definitely an improvement, right? _

And the Vongola Famiglia was very much cooperating in his therapy too, though if other people asked them, they would say that it's because the Vongola Decimo in a rampage was worse than all Varia members going all out. _Imagine the damage that had to be paid for. _The Vongola mafia would become poor before his trauma was over.

And thus, they all returned to Japan. After the flight, Tsuna rested some more days in his house. Gokudera and Yamamoto visited him regularly so he was not at all bored. And much to his surprise, even Kyoya visited once, though that was when Gokudera and Yamamoto were not able to make it. And all they did was drink tea and sit quietly in the brunette's room.

Tsuna felt giddy because it was the first time Kyoya went to his house, though he didn't show it. Being a mafia boss for years made him stop wearing his emotions on his sleeves, though he did not clammed up either. Or maybe, one could say that he just matured. The raven drank his tea quietly and Tsuna still didn't have the guts to ask the raven why the latter was there, sitting inside the brunette's room as if it were his own.

Kyoya could see that Tsuna wanted to ask why he was there, but was afraid to voice it out. It might have been nice to see more of his boss's suffering when it came to him, but he thought that just for once, he would make his motives clear. "Tsunayoshi, if I don't see you at school tomorrow. I'll come back here and bite you to death in front of your mother."

Tsuna's eyes widened at that. The implication of those words was quite scary and he didn't dare imagine it. "Of course, Kyoya." He chuckled nervously.

The only thing that the young Vongola liked in all that had happened was the fact that Kyoya started using his real name while addressing him. Of course, the raven still sometimes used his favorite term 'omnivore', but Kyoya nevertheless called him 'Tsunayoshi' when the raven wasn't pissed off.

"Hn." Kyoya sipped his tea again. After that, he stood up and left, but not before patting Tsuna's head even though the brunette flinched at the contact. He was still not used to being touched.

After that afternoon, which Tsuna would never forget, he already went to school. The first thing Tsuna noticed was the fact that everyone seemed awfully behaved. It was kind of creepy.

"Juudaime!" He turned around and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto running after him. When they neared, Gokudera also pointed it out, though with some explanation. It seemed Kyoya was overly annoyed at the fact that the rules weren't followed in the last few weeks that he was away. The students didn't wear proper uniforms and gangs were fighting all over the place everyday. And thus, the President of the Disciplinary Committee immediately punished everyone and bit them all to death.

Tsuna and the others chuckled. It was so like Kyoya to do that. And he sighed. It didn't matter that Kyoya didn't return his feelings. The mere fact that the raven didn't avoid him, appear disgusted, or bite him to death was enough for him. Kyoya didn't change the way he treated Tsuna too. If ever, Kyoya was even acting nice and quiet in the time that he was in Tsuna's room yesterday.

It was lunch time when the brunette saw a note in his locker. It said _'Meet me at the rooftop after lunch. I'll be waiting.'_ It didn't say anything other than that. Tsuna immediately thought that it was some kind of prank again. After all, to everyone in this school except maybe Kyoko and Kusakabe, he was still basically Dame-Tsuna. _Would he go or not? But what if it's important? _

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called as they headed back to their room. Their boss had been too distracted the whole lunch time that he barely heard Gokudera's stories about UMA. Yes, one of the things that Gokudera liked about the rain guardian was the fact that Yamamoto had never gotten bored or tired of his stories about aliens and the supernatural. Yamamoto would even ride on his antics sometimes, and it pleased Tsuna to see them getting along so well. _When it came to UMAs at least._

"Ahh…" Tsuna stopped in his tracks he looked at his worried guardians. "I think you can go ahead. I'll be there later." He heard Gokudera's call but he didn't turn back anymore. He'd just explain later.

He headed towards the rooftop and when he opened the door, the sight before him made him sigh. It was a really nice day. The white clouds floated lazily at the sky, giving slight covers on the sky. The sun was bright too, but not that hot on the skin. And yet, _and yet, _the scene before him was just too… "Using Roll against ordinary students is overkill, Kyoya." He sighed again.

Kyoya, who was currently holding an almost unconscious student by the hem of his collar in midair, turned over his shoulder to see the new arrival. "Oh? Are you going to challenge me to a fight, too, Tsunayoshi?" Circling the raven were unconscious bodies of students who, Tsuna thought, probably disturbed his sleep or any of the sort. Really, Kyoya never changed in all these years. If any, he only became even scarier and more moody… _and not to mention more handsome._

"Kupiii!" Roll, when he saw Tsuna, ran towards him and snuggled on his feet. _It hurt… _Tsuna knew that Roll was unlike his master, who was insensitive. If he said that Roll was kind of hurting him with those spikes, the hedgehog would surely cry and who knew what Kyoya would do to him.

Kyoya watched in amusement as Tsuna struggled to maintain his cool despite the fact that the hedgehog was pricking his skin with those spikes. Roll was surely overly excited to see the brunette that it had forgotten that it had spikes all over it as skin.

"What are you doing here, omnivore?" Kyoya asked. "If not to challenge me to a fight."

Tsuna sighed again. _"Who would want to challenge you? And it seems you reverted back to calling me omnivore again." _He looked at the unconscious students and it dawned to him. "Are they all here to challenge you? I mean, is there someone who might not be… uh…"

"Is there someone who looks like he called you here?" Kyoya smirked as he dropped the now unconscious student to the ground before him and faced Tsuna fully.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "H-How did you know?!" But the raven merely shrugged.

Tsuna looked down when he noticed that Roll was doing its best to get his attention. He chuckled before he leaned down and carried the hedgehog. The brunette was like Kyoya in the fact that they both like small animals so much.

"It's often said that the boxes mirror their master's inner self." A voice made the two of them turn.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" And that question was voiced not out of curiosity. Tsuna was just used to saying that every time, even though all these years Reborn had always been everywhere Tsuna was.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn smiled, though it looked like a smirk to Kyoya. The ex-baby, who was now a baby once more, was surely messing with him again. The prefect's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"So you mean the boxes mirror their master's inner hearts…" Tsuna said as Roll continued to snuggle at him, making Kyoya stiffen even more. "Ah! I know now! So that's why Nuts is so weak and cowardly outside battle. His mirroring my heart huh... That's it!"

Both Reborn and Kyoya sighed, but for different reasons: Reborn in exasperation and Kyoya in relief. The small hit man voiced. "Well, I'll be leaving you two now. Try to think outside the box, Dame-Tsuna. Why do you think Kyoya knows about the note?" And after that, he disappeared. Kyoya growled and everything that pertained to Reborn's words disappeared from Tsuna's mind when he heard the prefect's signature growl.

"Kyoya?" He called.

"I wrote the note. Is there a problem with that?" Kyoya glared at him.

Tsuna raised his hands in a surrendering manner. "N-None at all!" Roll continued to snuggle him, pricking him more. _Ouch! _"E-Eh, why did you call me again?" And then he remembered what Kyoya had been talking about ever since earlier. _"Don't tell me he called me here to challenge me into a fight?! He kept on asking if I came here to challenge him, but was it actually the opposite?!"_

Kyoya sighed. For all the feelings the brunette harbored for him, Tsuna could be dense sometimes. He walked towards the brunette, who stiffened at the close proximity, and he stopped. "Do you fear my presence, Tsunayoshi?" He asked coolly. Tsuna immediately tried to relax, but his stance remained stiff. "I won't do anything that you don't like."

Tsuna looked up at Kyoya's onyx eyes, which spoke of nothing but the truth. And with that, he let his stance relax in Kyoya's presence. He still stiffened even when it was only Yamamoto and Gokudera, but they understood. What with all the trauma that he experienced. Kyoya raised his hand and patted Tsuna's soft hair. Tsuna closed his eyes. _Right now, it was Kyoya that's touching him… There's no reason to feel fear… There's no reason to panic… There's no reason to whimper… It's Kyoya… It's Kyoya…_

"Tsunayoshi," Kyoya called, which made the brunette open his eyes again. "Do you trust me?"

Tsuna smiled before he nodded. "Of course, Kyoya."

"Then close your eyes." Kyoya said coolly, watching as Tsuna closed his eyes. He savored the sight first, admiring everything – the way Tsuna's eyelashes brushed against his cheeks, the petite face, the cool expression, the slightly flushed cheeks due to hot weather, and the luscious lips – before he leaned closer. "You can push me if you want."

"Eh–mmph!" Tsuna stiffened greatly when cold lips captured his soft ones. He was afraid for a while, remembering everything all over again, but Kyoya was gentle. _He's different… He's different… _He clutched Kyoya's uniform to steady himself and also to prevent himself from pushing Kyoya away. _He'd never forgive himself if he did that._

Kyoya nibbled at his lips for a while, holding his back gently with one hand so as not to make him feel trapped, while the raven's other hand was gently guiding his jaw. The prefect sucked the brunette's lower lip for a second before he ended the kiss. When he opened his eyes, he was glad that Tsuna didn't pale and tremble in fear. The brunette was actually blushing madly, which boosted the prefect's ego a bit.

He repeated the kiss two more times, each was gentle and full of reassurance and caring, not of possessiveness and lust. On the third kiss, Tsuna shyly returned his kiss. And he couldn't help but smirk.

"You love me, right, Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya asked smugly. Tsuna glared at him weakly for his smug attitude before the brunette nodded. "Then don't inconvenience me by disappearing from my sight ever again. And don't you dare confess to anyone else. I'll make sure to bite you both to death if that happens. And I'll bite to death anyone who dares confess to you too."

Tsuna chuckled and he blushed. "Is this the Kyoya Hibari-style of confessing?"

"Hn." He nibbled at Tsuna's lips one more time. He licked Tsuna's lower lip and the brunette hesitantly, at first, opened his mouth to let him in. Kyoya gladly did so, still careful and gentle in everything. He didn't want to scare the omnivore from the kiss. _He would take everything slowly. _

Tsuna whimpered when Kyoya explored his mouth, not because he was afraid, but because it felt good. _And this time, there was no pill to force him to feel this way too. This was how he really felt. _Slowly, he circled his arms around Kyoya's neck and pulled the raven closer. It had been a while when they broke the kiss and both of them panted for a while as they recovered their breaths.

Kyoya dared to hug Tsuna tightly, feeling relief when the latter didn't whimper or struggle. "Only herbivores feel annoying feelings, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looked up and saw that Kyoya looked serious. "But… carnivores sometimes feel them too. Sometimes." Tsuna chuckled at that. Kyoya patted his head again before they walked inside the building once more, side by side and hands brushing once in a while. Hibird sang the Namimori University anthem and nestled on Kyoya's head. Roll remained nuzzled on the part in between Tsuna's shoulder and neck, and Kyoya was giving the animal weak glares, unable to give full glares at the cute little animal who kept on stealing Tsuna's warm neck.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Kyoya, you said I have an offense." Tsuna voiced when they entered the door to the Reception Room.

"Hn." Kyoya answered as he sat down on the couch. "Come here."

Tsuna arched an eyebrow, but immediately complied when Kyoya growled. He sat beside Kyoya and quietly scanned the place with his caramel eyes, not that he hadn't been here before._ In fact, Tsuna and his guardians had been almost as familiar to the room as Kyoya was that it was almost kind of scary. _Yes, the brunette and his other guardians were almost always in detention that they were almost always called to the Reception Room.

"Uh, so… what's my offense?" The brunette Vongola asked again as he looked at his beloved's face. Kyoya merely yawned and stretched beside him. Roll was now asleep on the brunette's other side and Hibird was also snoozing on Kyoya's head.

"Your offense?" Kyoya reiterated. "I wasn't able to sleep tightly these past few days because of your annoying face in my mind." Tsuna blushed at that while Kyoya yawned again. "Your punishment… Lend me your lap while I sleep, or I'll bite you to death."

"Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed but it seemed his voice was not heeded when Kyoya suddenly fell sideways and onto his lap without another word. Tsuna blushed deeply when the raven nuzzled on his lap, eyes closed. And after some minutes, Kyoya was already dozing off.

Tsuna could only chuckle as he continued to blush. Kyoya would always be Kyoya no matter how many years passed. He tentatively brushed Kyoya's hair with one hand, fearing that he'd wake the prefect up. He remembered getting bitten to death several times for disturbing the raven in his sleep, and it wouldn't be cool to be bitten to death while in the middle of lending his lap. Despite his actions, however, Kyoya continued to doze away in his own dreamland. And Tsuna was sure that Kyoya would still bite people to death even in his dreams.

As he brushed his hand on Kyoya's hair, Tsuna couldn't help but notice that Kyoya's hair was as silky as his own. _And he found himself wanting to touch it more and more… _

He leaned forward and kissed Kyoya's forehead. _And the latter still didn't even stir. _"I love you, Kyoya…"

"Hn. I'll bite you to death if you're lying." Kyoya voiced suddenly, which made Tsuna almost jump. He would've done so if only Kyoya's head wasn't on his lap. "Don't disturb me…"

"Of course." Tsuna smiled as he brushed his hand over to Kyoya's hair again, only for it to be captured by bigger hand. "Eh, Kyoya–"

"I'll bite you to death…" Kyoya voiced sleepily as he intertwined their fingers together and this time, he truly slept soundly. "Don't ever leave me again… Tsunayoshi…" He mumbled in his sleep and Tsuna couldn't help but feel a pang of pain in his heart.

He didn't think he'd hurt Kyoya, and also the other guardians, with his independent action that afternoon. But that was past now, and it wouldn't be good dwelling on it. What's important was the fact that he was here now, _together with Kyoya_.

He used his other hand to brush Kyoya's hair as he felt his own eyelids get heavier and heavier. He gave Kyoya's forehead one last kiss before he too dozed off in his own dreamland.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Back at the rooftop, it seemed, not everyone was actually asleep.

"_What was that!?" _One of the students sprawled on the floor who pretended to be unconscious asked. "Did you see and hear that?"

"Yeah. Clearly." His companion gulped. They would make sure to not mess with Tsuna any time in the future. It would be troublesome if they were bitten to death by the President of the Disciplinary Committee after all.

The two shared knowing looks. They were the only witnesses on how the great Kyoya Hibari confessed his feelings to the school's Dame-Tsuna. And it was way too endearing, if not for the fact that Kyoya would kill them if he learned that they knew.

What all of them didn't know was the fact that a certain shadow wearing a fedora and carrying a pistol was also carrying a camera and was grinning sadistically. On the screen of the camera were two males, one with raven hair and one with brunette ones, kissing just beside the wall of the rooftop. The shadow would do everything to have it published in the infamous mafia newspaper and let the whole world know about it. But of course, he'd have to do it tomorrow because he still have to get a picture of another lover, one with spiky raven hair and one with gray hair. The two were surely doing something somewhere in the bushes. Their leader was unaware that the two of them never went to the classroom after his departure.

In the Reception Room, oblivious of some sadistic plans, the two males who had just now became official lovers were now dreaming of each other with much indecent content. Neither was aware of the headaches and embarrassment when the news would spread throughout the whole campus and the whole world the day after they became lovers. _Though if anyone could read minds, they would know that both lovers would secretly like the fact that everyone knew they were officially lovers now._

Iemitsu would cry a river and Nana would be so happy she would invite everyone and have an immediate feast. His other guardians would also be thoroughly shocked and only Lambo would be able to eat as much as he wanted. All of them would be happy for their boss, though. But Gokudera would surely spout some crap about Kyoya and his attitude. But for now, the two oblivious lovers were happy in each other's warmth and were dozing away in each other's embrace.

**.**

**.END.**

**.**

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**I know I should've made some lemon. But it wouldn't be that realistic. Kyoya is aware of Tsuna's experience and Tsuna is still traumatized. Just imagine that they'll do it after some months or so. But for now, this'll be the ending, everyone.**

**Yep, that's it, people! Please, I know it's the end, but please review! I want to hear your comments!**


End file.
